100 Proof
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: Brucas: Set after high school graduation. Lucas leaves with Peyton to LA. Brooke stays in Tree Hill and launches Clothes over Bros. Brooke grows closer to Karen and Lilly. When Lucas returns to Tree Hill w/o Peyton, old feelings and new feelings arise. Lilly devices a plan to get her big brother and Brooke back together. Rated T just to have some room...


_**Four Years Earlier:**_

_It was a month after graduation, and the group of friends had decided to go their own way for the the rest of the summer. Brooke was going to stay in Tree Hill and focus on her fashion line, and spend some time with Karen Roe, the only woman she deemed worthy enough to see as a mother figure. Haley and Nathan were going to still be in Tree Hill, but they were also going to look for housing near Duke's campus that was affordable. Peyton was going off to LA for school and her internship at the record label of her choice, and Lucas was following her-much to Brooke's disappointment. _

_Brooke knows Lucas like the back of her hand, and she knows that he doesn't want to be in LA. He's got his mom, brother, and now a baby sister here in Tree Hill. Not to mention, how Brooke feels for the blonde haired ex-basketball player. She knows that he feels something for her too, she can tell. Watching him and Peyton, she knows that the spark that he felt when he first started dating her was quickly fizzing out. But the spark that Brooke feels for him, burns hotter and brighter every day-however she's sworn to herself that she will let him make his own decisions-and right now, he's choosing one that makes her hear physically hurt._

_Walking into Lucas's old bedroom, she leans against the desk, and watches as he packs up his final boxes. She smiles at him, getting one in return. "So, you excited for the road trip to LA?"_

"_Yeah, it'll be fun to drive across the country," Lucas answers, "I've always wanted to go to Graceland."_

_Brooke chuckles, "I know, how many times did you have me look at pamphlets or something online about it?"_

"_Quite a few," he answers, looking back up at Brooke, she can tell that there is something he wants to say to her, but he's not going to. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the summer?"_

"_I'm going to focus on my fashion line, and hopefully in the next few months I'll be able to open my very first Clothes over Bros store here in Tree Hill."_

"_That's so great. I'm proud of you, Brooke," Lucas tells her sincerely. The quiet is interrupted by Lilly's cries and Brooke can tell that he'll miss his baby sister. "You'll take care of them, right? Send me weekly updates about Mom and Lilly?"_

"_Of course, Lucas," she answers. "We already talked about this. Karen is nice enough to let me live here for as long as it takes to get my line off the ground, the least I can do is help out with Lilly and keep an eye on Karen." Looking down at his bedside table, Brooke frowns. Peyton will be here soon. Deciding to say her goodbyes here, she walks over to the boy she's been hopelessly in love with since she was sixteen. "Well, be safe and call us when you stop for the night, and when you get to LA. You'll have a good time."_

_Lucas nods, "I will, Brooke." _

_Brooke puts her arms around his neck and has to stop herself from crying as he slips his arms around her waist. Turning her head into the crook of his neck she breathes him in one last time, holding on to the scent that can only belong to him. She pulls away and places a kiss on his cheek, near the corner of his mouth, daring, yes, but she had to feel her lips on his skin one last time._

"_Goodbye, Luke," she whispers, tears in her eyes, and walks out of his bedroom door. Standing outside of his room against the wall, the next words out of his mouth are her undoing, and she openly cries._

_Lucas stares at his doorway and whispers, "Goodbye, Pretty Girl."_

**Present Day:**

Unlocking the front door to the house that Brooke considers her home away from home; she calls out, "Lilly! Karen!"

"In the kitchen," Karen calls out.

Making her way to the kitchen, she sees Lilly eating dinner and Karen trying to clean up her pots and pans. "Karen, its fine. I'll get it. You go and have a good night with Andy. I promised you a night of free babysitting for as long as you wanted. No go spend time with your husband. I'm sure he's ready for alone time too."

"Yeah, mommy," Lilly says, mimicking Brooke's tone, "Dad is waiting for you."

Karen and Brooke chuckle, "Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Drying her hands on the dish towel, she turns her attention to her young daughter. "Now, Lills, you're going to be a good girl for Brooke, right?"

"Right!" Lilly answers with a firm nod.

Eyeing her daughter, she smiles, "Good." Karen leans down and gives Lilly a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Lilly-bug."

"Love you too, mommy," Lilly returns with a smile.

"Now, Brooke if she gives you any trouble-"

"Karen, go. You know she won't," Brooke says laughing. "Go have an amazing night with Andy. We will be just fine."

Karen smiles, and kisses Brooke's cheek, "Thanks for this, Brooke."

"Anytime, and you know it."

As Karen leaves the house, Brooke turns to Lilly, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Hmm," Lilly thinks, placing a finger to her cheek. "Can we give each other make-overs?"

Brooke smiles, "Absolutely!"

"Yes!" the four year old says, pumping her fist in the air. "But first we have to talk to Lucas."

_Lucas. Crap, it's Friday._ Brooke nods, "That's right, its 'Friday chat-day'. What time do you guys talk?"

"When the clock says 6:00," Lilly answers.

"Well, we better go set up the computer then," Brooke says, and plasters on a fake smile for Lilly, "the clock says 5:55 right now."

Lilly runs into the living room and opens up Karen's laptop and waits for Brooke to catch up to her. Taking a seat on the couch, Brooke types Karen's pass code and then loads Skype, focusing the laptop back on Lilly.

"How much longer, Brooke?"

"He should be popping up any second now, its 6:00," Brooke answers.

"_Who is that grown up girl that I'm looking at right now? It can't be my baby sister!"_

As Lilly squeals in excitement over seeing her brother, Brooke closes her eyes at the sound of his voice. If she's being honest with herself, she never really did get over him, and the very fact that he's in LA with her best friend kills her.

As Lilly sits there explaining to Lucas her busy week with over exaggerated arm and hand gestures, Brooke can't help but chuckle. It's no doubt that she loves this little girl as if she were her own little sister. Its only when Lucas asks where Karen is does she start to panic.

"Mommy and Dad went out on a date," Lilly answers.

"_Who's watching you?"_

Lilly smiles wide, Brooke closes her eyes, "Brooke!"

"_Really?" _he pauses, and Brooke can tell by the change in his voice that he's either shocked or excited to hear her name. _"Hi, Brooke."_

Pulling herself together quickly, she responds, "Hey, Luke."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm sitting on the couch-"

"Come sit with me, Brooke, and then you can see Lucas!" Lilly says innocently.

Brooke smile at the little girl, and rises, Lilly stands so Brooke can sit in the chair. Once Brooke is comfortable, Lilly hops onto her lap. "Hey, Luke. How's LA?"

"_It's busy. I've been doing a lot of writing. How's the clothing line?"_

"Good, good. Your mom has been helping me out a lot, letting me use the space where the café was as a work area," Brooke answers. "So, how's Peyton?"

"_She's fine, I guess," _he answers, with a confused look on his face. _"Mom didn't tell you?"_

"Tell me what?"

Lucas takes a breath, _"Peyton and I called it quits a couple months ago. Actually, she did. She's now dating some big shot record label owner. I'm in the process of moving out of the apartment."_

**-BRUCAS—**

After Lilly goes to bed that night, Brooke sits at the kitchen table. Lucas and Peyton are not together anymore. Peyton never mentioned it in all the phone calls that they've had, and Karen never said anything. She was sure that after high school, Lucas and Peyton would ride off into the sunset and get married, leaving her as the odd man out. All the cheating games that were played in high school between Lucas and Peyton, and all the times Brooke was left broken meant nothing now.

The front door opens and Karen's giddy laugh can be heard, as Andy says he'll meet her in their bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, Karen smiles, "Was she any trouble?"

"She never is," Brooke says, smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Brooke, you can ask me anything."

"Why didn't you tell me that Peyton and Lucas broke up?"

Karen's face falls. "Brooke, I know how much hurt Lucas put you through, and I didn't want to bring up old memories. How did you find out?"

Brooke smiles, "Its Friday chat night; Lilly told him that I was babysitting, and he wanted to catch up."

"I completely forgot that it was Friday," Karen says, mentally slapping her forehead. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke smiles and hugs Karen, "It's ok. I know you were trying to spare my feelings, and I love you for it."

Once out the door, Brooke gets into her new SUV and heads to her house. She barely has time to pour herself a glass of wine when there's a knock on her door. Looking at the clock, she notes the time, almost eleven. She walks cautiously to the front door and peeks out of the peephole, seeing a head of blonde hair.

She opens the door, and is shocked to see the person on the other side.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Lucas…"

**To be continued….**


End file.
